One Night
by Meva
Summary: One night can change everything, pls R+R here lol don't know if I'm getting this Dawson Creek fanfic down! lol thanks xox
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: Okay this is just something to help me from being sued LOL, anyways I do not nor will i ever own any of the characters in Dawson's Creek, just writing this story as I like to see if I can create a story so I'm not making anything from this. Please don't sue me LOL  
  
Series: Nowhere in particular  
  
Summary: One night can change everything  
  
Spoilers: None that I know of  
  
Author's Notes: Basically Dawson's dated both Joey and Jen, back to being friends but Joey has been spending more time with Pacey etc..well you know the drill :P and this is second try, the first story didn't get reviews so tried again lol  
  
ONE NIGHT  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
Pacey, Joey and Jen sat staring blankly at the latest thing Dawson had dug up from the depths of who knew where. Pacey furrowed his brow, not exactly sure what he made of it, looking up he met Dawson's earnest gaze so he simply smiled and avoided eye contact. Joey could feel Dawson's eyes now on her so she followed Pacey's routine and suddenly became very intrigued with the floor. Jen faked a smile as she remarked,  
  
" That was very well enlightening Dawson, quite the cinematic experience."  
  
" Really? You think so? I think his work is wonderful, the way he incorporates emotions with..with such depth, I just can't get over this piece."  
  
Pacey bit back a comment, he didn't want to knock his friend's taste in idols. Glancing at his watch he said," Guess I better be heading home, you know what Doug is like when it comes to curfew." Dawson frowned,  
  
" I thought you were staying over? Remember you said a night filled with movies and fun would do us all some good?"  
  
" I did?" Pacey settled back down on the bed and remarked," Oh yeah sorry Dawson I almost forgot there for a second, so what other hidden gems of cinema have you got in store for us tonight?" Joey elbowed him straight in the ribs, Pacey rubbed his side before glancing at Joey meaningfully, she simply stuck her tongue out at him," You know Miss Potter you ought to be very careful with that tongue of yours."  
  
" Oh yes Mr Witter? And why is that?"  
  
Jen watched the pair of them closely as Dawson rummaged in his movie collection, Jen began to wonder if something was going on between them or if they were even aware of the obvious chemistry they had between them.  
  
Unaware of Jen's attention Pacey leaned in closer to Joey, placing his nose not more than one centimetre from hers, Joey could feel her heartbeat in her ears as Pacey leaned in closer to her, his blue eyes searching her own before he explained," The reason being is that any unlikely suspect could just come along and take full advantage of it." She unconsciously chewed her lip before moistening them feeling his breath brush against her cheek but she regained her composure as she retorted,   
  
" I highly doubt that Pace."  
  
" What's that Potter? Don't believe me?"  
  
Joey leaned back crossing her arms as she replied," Oh no Pacey I believe you, really I do. Just the thought that anyone in this room would want to kiss me or I would want to kiss them in return is highly laughable and highly unlikely."  
  
Pacey pushed a hand through his hair, joking to cover up his disappointment," You wound me Josephine Potter, here I thought you would spare the time for a mere mortal like myself." Flopping back on the bed he threw his arms out melodramatically before clutching at the front of his shirt which earnt him a laugh from Joey and Jen.  
  
" My my Pacey I never knew you could be so expressive." Jen commented while chuckling, Pacey sat up and winked before he glanced over at Dawson as he smiled victoriously, Pacey's gaze travelled downwards to the movies Dawson had selected and suddenly he wished he did have a curfew. Joey noticed the look in Pacey's eyes, looking at Jen she gestured towards Dawson. Jen turned round on her chair and suggested," Hey how about instead of movies we play a game instead?"  
  
" A game? What kind of game?" asked Dawson.  
  
Jen spun on her chair, leaning her head back she replied," How about Twister?" Joey and Pacey shared a look before they both grinned,   
  
" Cool, Twister sounds good."  
  
Dawson looked a little disappointed before he smiled," Alright, Twister it is, who's going first?"  
  
" How about one of us does the spinning while the others do the twisting?" Suggested Pacey.  
  
Dawson raised his hand," I'll do the spinning, I was never too good at the twisting part of this game."  
  
They all laughed before they set out the mat, Dawson spun the wheel," Pacey right hand red." Pacey begrudginly placed his hand down and waited," Joey left foot red." Joey slid under Pacey as she placed her foot on a red spot, Pacey joked,  
  
" Who would have thought I would run into you here." Joey just chuckled and felt a hand slip through her leg and as she looked around she saw Jen smiling back at her.  
  
" Pacey left foot green." Pacey grunted in effort as he lifted his leg over Jen and attempted to keep his hand in the red spot," Joey right hand blue."Joey twisted around on herself bending backwards as she barely put her hand on the blue spot, Pacey took a deep breath as the bare stomach of one Josephine Potter arched across his line of vision and he had to force any thoughts he might have out of his mind.   
  
" Jen left foot yellow." Jen rolled her eyes, trust her to get the difficult one. Slipping her leg across the mat she wobbled slightly and watched as both Joey and Pacey wobbled because of her.  
  
" Hey Miss Lindley watch yourself, you go down we all go down." Pacey remarked.  
  
Jen wiggled her eyebrows," Oh really?" Pacey's eyes widened as suddenly he felt his leg move and next thing he knew he landed flat on his back with a laughing Jen under him, Joey tried valiantly to stay up but Pacey leaned up and blew on her ear causing her to giggle and she ended sprawled across him. Dawson sat laughing at the sight of his three friends tangled up in the middle of his floor.  
  
Joey blew her hair out of her face," That was so not fair Pacey!"  
  
Pacey winked and replied," All's fair in love and war Jo."  
  
Joey raised an eyebrow before she pulled up his shirt and blew a raspberry right on his stomach, Pacey's eyes flew open laughing at the touch but also trying to cover the fact he enjoyed the feel of her lips against his stomach. Jen quickly escaped as Pacey began to squirm, scrabbling to her feet she couldn't help but feel left out of something but she didn't know what that something was quite yet. Pacey gasped for breath as Joey ruthlessly tickled him but grabbing her hands he suddenly stopped laughing as brown intense eyes caught him off guard, they seemed to be looking at him in a different way but with one blink whatever the look was it was gone.  
  
" How about some truth or dare?"   
  
Pacey coughed and moved quickly away from Joey," Yeah sure Dawson, sounds good to me." Joey smoothed down her hair and glanced at Pacey giving him a small smile. Dawson watched his friends closely before he shook his head and settled down on the floor, looking over at Jen he asked,  
  
" So who's going first?"  
  
Jen smirked," Okay then...hmmm Joey truth or dare?"  
  
" Truth."  
  
" Out of all us, which one would you choose to be stuck on a desert island with?" Joey wiggled her nose, glancing at the three people all looking at her intently,  
  
" I would have to say....in all honesty Pacey." Pacey raised his eyebrows so Joey continued," I better explain why before Pace's head swells, I chose Pace as he and I have got close and well I like to think we make a good team so who better to be on a desert island with than a person you can work together with?"  
  
Pacey leaned back smiling to himself, watching the small group carefully. Dawson seemed a tad jumpy, he was watching Joey like she was going to blow away in the wind. Jen just seemed to be enjoying watching people squirm as they answered, it would seem she had something up her sleeve.  
  
" Alright then Pace, truth or dare?"  
  
" You know me Potter, dare."  
  
Joey smiled mischieviously," I dare you to hmm..show a bit of your body that has something about it or on it that no-one knows about." Jen grinned at Joey,  
  
" Good one Jo, so come on Pacey strip!" Pacey chuckled softly, Joey was beginning to think she was crazy as his laugh seemed to electrify her senses and send shivers through her body. Meeting his eyes she couldn't help but notice the difference. It was like he was looking into her, searching her for some kind of answer but also something else was in those ocean blue eyes.   
  
" Alright ladies and gentleman, the secret of Pacey Witter." With that he pulled off his shirt and Joey had to look at the floor as the broad golden chest that greeted her eyes, made her think of many things that did not involve being just friends. Pacey noticed that Joey had looked away so he simply smirked before he turned round and Dawson asked,   
  
" Alright when did you get that?" Pointing to a small sun that had two faces to it, Pacey's face broke into a grin,  
  
" Well that my friend is a little something I picked up from my time away in the Sun."  
  
Jen's eyes were lit up as she exclaimed," That's really good Pacey." Pacey smiled before he slipped his shirt back on, glancing across at Joey giving her a wink. Pacey then changed his gaze to Dawson,  
  
" Truth or dare Dawson?"  
  
" Truth."   
  
Pacey laughed and replied," Alright Dawson, first time you ever saw a woman's bra?" Dawson blushed a deep crimson before he answered,  
  
" When I was six.." Noticing the looks he was given, he shook his head and replied," Nothing like that, it was my mum's and I just happened to see it in the laundry."  
  
Jen shook her head," And here I thought Dawson Leery had some dark and sordid secret." Dawson laughed,   
  
" Alright then Jen, truth or dare?"  
  
" I would have to say Truth." Pacey looked disappointed before he pouted,   
  
" Aww come on you guys, I can't be the only one willing to take a dare."   
  
" Fine, fine I'll take a dare."  
  
Dawson looked across at Pacey before he looked back at Jen," I dare you to run downstairs, scream I want you to my dad then run back upstairs." Jen's mouth dropped open,  
  
" I can't do that, he'll think I'm out of my mind." Joey nudged her and gave her an encouraging look so Jen growled before she got to her feet and remarked," No-one is allowed to comment or remind me of this event ever, understood?" They all nodded vigorously before racing to the stairs banister and watched as Jen huttled down the stairs, practically threw herself into Dawson's dad's arms and screamed," I want you!!" Mitch looked very taken aback before he heard the giggling and as he looked upwards he met the gazes of three teenagers and simply resigned himself to the fact he had been used in some sort of game.  
  
Jen ran back upstairs with a serious look on her face but as she met the looks of her friends she disintegrated into a fit of giggles. Scarpering back inside Dawson's room as Mitch came up the stairs slightly, he simply smiled and jogged back down. Pacey flopped back on the bed laughing before he grabbed Joey by the waist dragging her down," Well hello Miss Potter." Joey laughed then glanced at Dawson and Jen who were still caught up in their laughter, looking back at Pacey her breath caught in her throat. A red tinged hair fell over his eyes as they looked back at her sparkling with life, something she had noticed about Dawson was his eyes never sparkled they never seemed to change but Pacey's they changed with every movement he made.   
  
" What time is it?"  
  
Joey and Pacey broke off eye contact looking at Jen, Pacey glanced at his watch," Yikes time sure does fly, its nearly midnight." Dawson asked,  
  
" Um guys want to watch some movies?"  
  
" Sure Dawson." Dawson grinned grabbing the discarded tapes and began to sort the VCR out, Pacey sighed and moved back so his head was propped up by the headboard. Joey did the same but fidgeted as she couldn't get comfortable but was surprised when Pacey put his arm around her and laid her head on his chest, even more surprised that she liked it," Might as well be comfortable Potter, looks like we're going to be here a long time." Joey supressed a smile, looking up she met Jen's gaze and she simply smiled at her before she too got comfortable in the chair she was sat in.  
  
COUPLE OF HOURS LATER .....  
  
Pacey grunted as he attempted to say awake, they were half way through a black and white drama of some sort and by the looks of Jen she had already succumbed, Dawson on the other hand was glued to the tv. Hearing a slight groan he looked down at the sleeping face of one Miss Josephine Potter, smiling he gently reached out stroking her hair, smile broadening as she nuzzled his hand gently. He wondered if Joey knew how beautiful she was and if she knew how much this one moment meant to him, would he face rejection once more in his life? Sighing softly he rested his hand down beside her, closing his eyes and soon he drifted into sleep.  
  
END OF CHAPTER ONE! 


	2. Chapter Two

CHAPTER TWO  
  
Joey groaned slightly, rubbing her eyes she slowly looked around. Feeling something resting on the small of her back it took her an all of thirty seconds to work out it was Pacey's hand. Pacey's hand? Ruffling her hair she smiled slightly as Pacey leaned down and gently kissed her temple. She couldn't help but wonder what he was dreaming about, propping her head in her arms she watched him as he slept. This had to be the only time Pacey was quiet, he looked so peaceful and gorgeous. Yawning she slowly sat up attempting to disentangle herself from Pacey's hold,   
  
" Morning Jo." Joey turned round and smiled as Jen waved at her," Sleep well?"  
  
" If hearing Pace snore for most of it consitutes as a good night's sleep then yeah."  
  
Jen smiled and teased," Don't give me that Jo, I know you like him."  
  
" Excuse me? I do not nor have I either liked Pacey Witter in that way." Jen gave Joey her patent half smile before saying," Oh come on dont tell me you`ve never looked at his butt." Joey's eyes widened and a shocked expression came to her face.   
  
" Jennifer Lindley!"  
  
" What? It's every woman's right to check out the opposite sex even if they are friends with the guy in question and well Pacey's a fine specimen." Joey tossed the nearest pillow at Jen,   
  
" God I don't think I want to imagine what else goes on in that mind of yours Jen and to answer your question I have never looked at Pacey's butt." Avoiding eye contact with Jen as she knew it was a load of crap, she frequently checked Pacey's butt out.  
  
" Jo I see right through that ' He's just a friend' facade, it is so obvious to most normal people you have the hots for Pacey. Dawson doesn't notice it because well he still likes to feel he has some kind of hold over you but the way you look at Pacey, the way you two are it's so obvious."  
  
Joey crossed her arms, blushing before arguing," This conversation is stupid, I do not have the hots for Pacey..I mean come on look at him." Swinging round she looked down at the sleeping profile of Pacey, whatever words she was going to say just didn't come out as his tousled hair touched his long dark eyelashes that flickered occasionally as if he was dreaming. Looking back at Jen she growled," Okay so maybe I like him a little, happy now?"   
  
Jen smiled getting to her feet," Come on Jo, let's grab some grub before the boys wake up and maybe get some of that girl chat time in." Joey simply made a face at the mention of that which just made Jen laugh, leaving the room they didn't notice a fully awake Dawson who had heard every word of their conversation.   
  
Dawson pushed a hand through his hair, looking up he met the groggy eyes of Pacey," Hey man, where are the girls?" Rubbing his face he frowned as Dawson just stared at him before he marched out, Pacey groaned before he laid back down," What's his problem?"   
  
*************  
  
Dawson pounded down the stairs, ignoring the," Good morning Dawson." he got from Jen and simply stormed out of the house. Joey frowned glancing at Jen," What's bugging him?" Jen wiped her hands,  
  
" I don't know but I'll find out." Joey nodded and watched as Jen ran after Dawson. Joey finished making Cinnamon toast when she heard,  
  
" Good morning Jo." Turning around she had to shift her gaze quickly from the vision of Pacey standing behind her in nothing but his boxer shorts," Morning Pace, any idea what's eating Dawson?" Pacey leaned against the doorframe, his eyes trailing over Joey's long slender legs before he replied,  
  
" No idea, I woke up and he was just staring at me then when I said hey he stormed off. Guess he woke up on the wrong side of bed...whatcha got there?"  
  
" Cinnamon toast and it's all mine before you ask." Joey looked across as Pacey was suddenly up close with a pleading look in his eyes, batting his eyelashes at her he clasped his hands together and sobbed,  
  
" Oh Pretty please can I have some? You perfect example of womanhood and envy of every Goddesses eye." Joey laughed but batted him away as he pawed at her before he dramatically collapsed to the ground clutching onto her leg," Aww come on Jo, let me have some. You know you want to really."  
  
Joey raised her eyebrows," Oh really? Do you have any idea how stupid you look Pace? If anyone came in they would think you a fool."   
  
" It's worth it." Pacey insisted, Joey simply shook her head before handing him a slice which caused him to grin and as he got to his feet, he kissed her on the cheek and winked,  
  
" You're a diamond in the rough Jo."  
  
" You old charmer you, how many actual girls fall for these lines of yours?" Looking at him with a small smirk she wasn't expecting the answer she got,  
  
" Not a one, haven't used them on any other girl because they wouldn't be fitting nor would they be appropiate." Joey couldn't stop a small blush from creeping up into her cheeks.  
  
ELSEWHERE .....  
  
" Dawson!" Dawson swung round and stopped as Jen skidded to a halt next to him taking deep breaths," What's wrong?"  
  
" Nothing." Sitting down he looked across the creek, legs dangling off the side of the small pier.  
  
" Don't give me that Dawson, what's wrong?" Dawson sighed bowing his head,  
  
" I overheard you and Joey, about how she likes Pacey. It was just a shock, thought that maybe one day her and I could try again." Jen sat beside him, resting an arm around him giving him a reassuring squeeze before she explained,   
  
" We all have to let go eventually Dawson, Joey is still your friend and she still loves you but just not in that way anymore and I highly doubt her and Pace are going to be rushing into anything any time soon." Dawson smiled before kissing Jen's head and sighed looking out across the creek.  
  
**************  
  
Joey was relieved Pacey had put his shorts on, it was less distracting to see a half naked Pacey than one only clad in boxer shorts. Pacey sighed, Joey turned to look at him sat on the counter before she asked,  
  
" What's up?"  
  
Pacey shook his head faking a smile," Nothing Jo, just thinking." Hopping up next to him she inquired,  
  
" Anything I can do to help?"   
  
Pacey leaned back till he was resting on his elbows, giving Joey a perfect view of his muscled chest so she quickly focused on her feet," Maybe if you could let me know what I could do to make the girl of my dreams fall in love with me...that would be something."  
  
" I can try, what's she like? Any weird past things, baggage things like that?"  
  
Pacey sat up, looking intently at her before he replied," She's great, funny, loving, beautiful inside and out and she has a certain charm that you can't help but falling in love with. One problem she sees me as just some other guy, no romantic interest in me and well she's pretty hot for another guy at the moment."  
  
" She sounds nice except for the last part."   
  
Pacey smiled to himself," Yeah she is, I would give anything just to kiss her." Joey smiled, glancing over at Pacey she stopped as his hand trailed up to stroke the side of her face, his thumb ran across her bottom lip," She just drives me crazy, everything she does, everything she is and I just can't stop myself anymore."   
  
Joey felt his nose touch hers, slowly sliding alongside hers as his lips gently touched hers. She felt an instant spark, feeling his hand running along her chinline she shivered as his hand entangled in her hair. Joey ran her hands up his bare arms as they slowly pulled her closer, she felt goosebumps prickle all along her skin, his lips teased hers gently kissing them before enveloping them in a passionate but loving kiss. Pacey caressed every inch of her lips, making sure not to miss anything. He had to show her how much she meant to him, running his hands through her silky hair he deepened the kiss. Tongues became one as they began to kiss faster, neither daring to breathe in case it ruined this perfect moment.  
  
" What the hell!!"  
  
The pair pulled away from one another, both touched their lips before their gaze turned to the door. Dawson and Jen stood staring at them, Dawson looked furious and demanded again," What the hell is going on here?"  
  
Pacey held up his hands," Woah chill out Dawson." Stopping for a second he snapped," What gives you the right to demand to know what's going on? When did you become the boss of either me or Jo?"  
  
Dawson pushed Pacey back and snarled," Did you just force yourself on her? We all know you've had the hots for her since forever!" Pacey pushed Dawson back and shouted angrily,   
  
" Don't you ever imply that! It's true I have liked Jo for a long time but I never did anything about it because you and her always had some weird thing going on but you know what Dawson, I don't regret what I did. I liked kissing her and I would do it again but never, never without her permission!" Turning to look at Joey he asked," Aren't you even going to help me out?"   
  
" Pace.."  
  
Pacey shook his head and stated sadly," I should have known, Joey and Dawson forever..always has been always will be. I was a fool to even think that Miss Joey Potter could ever like me in the same way she did the great Mr Dawson Leery..forget this...I'm out of here." With that he stalked off towards the door, shrugging off Jen's hand before he slammed the door shut and disappeared down the road.  
  
" Joey?" Looking up Joey shook her head,  
  
" I can't do this now Dawson, not now." With that she disappeared upstairs leaving Dawson with Jen, who when he turned to for answers simply shook her head and looked at the floor.  
  
END OF CHAPTER TWO! 


	3. Chapter Three

CHAPTER THREE  
  
COUPLE OF DAYS LATER .....  
  
Joey walked the corridors of high school, feeling both lonely and lost. She hadn't seen or heard from Pacey since that morning, Dawson was always around her but deep down she missed Pacey. She was sure he was deliberately avoiding her, everytime she seemed to catch up to him the next minute he was gone. Since that kiss, she had found herself longing for his touch, longing to be close to him and just desperately needing him around.  
  
Leaning back against her locker she sighed, closing her eyes she could almost feel his lips on hers. That kiss haunted her still and she just wanted to hear his voice, just to know he was okay.   
  
" Joey?" Opening her eyes she glanced over at Jen, smiling slightly she said,  
  
" Hey Jen."  
  
" Just thought you would like to know Pacey's sat on the bleachers in the rain." Joey raised her eyebrows,   
  
" In the rain?"  
  
" Yeah..he always was a strange one." Joey smiled, giving Jen a quick hug to say thanks before she ran down the corridor and headed towards the bleachers.  
  
*************  
  
Pacey Witter, the so called black sheep and waste of everyone's time sat with his eyes shut head crooned towards the sky. Enjoying the simple pleasure of feeling the rain touch his skin, it made him feel more alive than he had felt in a while, contemplating it he realised the only thing that made him feel the most alive was that kiss.  
  
" Pacey?"  
  
Opening his eyes he sighed as Joey stood in front of him," Hi Joey, what can I do for you?"  
  
" We need to talk."  
  
" Do we?" Looking down at his feet.   
  
Joey sat down ignoring the wet bleachers, crossing her arms she looked at Pacey's soaked face." Pacey..about what happened.." Pacey sighed, he could already work out what she was going to say.   
  
Bracing his arms behind him he glanced up through the rain,  
  
" I would have thought you would rather not talk about that, especially seeing as when it comes to confronting Dawson you turn from one of the most opinionated people I know to one of the quietist."  
  
" That is not true Pacey!"  
  
" Oh come on Joey, stop lying to yourself, if you felt even half of what I feel for you..forget it, I get it know...I'm not worthy of Joey Potter's affections, at least I found out before I embarassed myself even further by saying how I really felt." Getting to his feet, pushing past her but stopped as her hand gripped his wrist. Turning around he met the anguished eyes of Joey, her lip trembled as her grip on his wrist got tighter,  
  
" That is not true Pacey..I care about both you and Dawson."  
  
Pacey pulled his wrist free, taking Joey's face in his hands looking deep into her eyes he demanded," Do you feel anything more than friendship for me Joey? I need to know, when I kissed you did you feel what I did? I have never felt anything like what I felt in that kiss with any other girl, I felt more alive than I have ever felt in my whole life. Tell me you didn't feel the same and I'll never bring this up ever again." Joey just looked at him, rain streaming down her face, everytime she went to say anything the words would just not come out.  
  
Pacey sighed letting his hands drop away from the hold he had on Joey's face, looking at her he said sadly," I guess I made an idiot out of myself, I apologise Josephine and I hope you have the heart to forgive me." With that he jogged down the bleachers and wandered away, glancing back before he simply shook his head and turned back around. Joey closed her eyes, feeling wet strands of hair tickle her neck, stirring memories of all the time she spent with Pacey and that kiss. The way his hands had caressed her hair, how he had made her feel so safe and loved in one instance then anyone had done in a lifetime.   
  
" Pacey...I think I'm falling in love..with you." She whispered quietly to herself, at least she knew she had the words all she needed now was the courage to say them.  
  
LATER THAT DAY .....  
  
Bessie leaned against the windowframe watching Joey as she sat on the porch steps, something was definitely plaguing her baby sister's mind.   
  
" A penny for your thoughts?"  
  
Joey turned around and smiled," I don't think a penny would cover them all Bessie."  
  
" That bad huh?"  
  
" Yeah, complex and confused not to mention torn." Bessie smiled, wandering out to sit beside Joey.  
  
" Let me take a wild guess here, it involves a certain blonde haired boy and a certain dark haired boy?" Joey's eyes widened,  
  
" How do you do that?"  
  
Bessie smirked," Do what? Read your mind? Well Joey Hun, it's not hard to do after all I am your older sister and older sister's pride themselves on knowing what their little sister's are thinking. So Joey what's going on?"  
  
Joey crossed her arms and replied as she gazed out across the creek," After Dawson and I split, I stopped spending so much time with him and Pacey filled that void, he was wonderful so supportive and he was exactly what I needed. I don't know how it happened but he and I grew close..recently I've been seeing him in a different way, not just as Pacey but as someone who I thought was attractive, very mind boggling."  
  
Bessie smiled," So you like him? How does he feel about you?"  
  
" He and I kissed while we were around Dawson's house the other night, unfortunately Dawson saw us and at the moment he and Pacey aren't on the best of terms. I just don't know what to do, Dawson has made it very clear that if Pacey and I pursue anything then he isn't my friend anymore, I don't want to lose him but yet.."  
  
" You want Pacey more than you ever thought possible?" Joey nodded sadly running a hand through her hair,  
  
" I think I've fallen for Pacey but he thinks I want Dawson, everytime I go to say he's wrong the words just never come out. I know how ridiculous this sounds, I Joey Potter in love with Pacey Witter, my sworn enemy since I was five, the guy who pulled my hair and pushed me in the mud. Yet now he is the only one who can make me feel alive, how melodramatic is that?" Bessie slid an arm around Joey giving her a comforting cuddle as she explained,  
  
" It's not melodramatic Jo, it's what love does to us. Not just to you but to every human being on this planet, we can't do anything to stop it or change it though sometimes we wish we could. I say follow your heart, let it be your guide for once..shut the brain off for a little while and you'll see, many amazing things can happen." Joey smiled,  
  
" Thanks Bessie."  
  
" What are sister's for? Now shoo before I drive you myself."  
  
Joey smiled, getting to her feet before she ran off.  
  
**************  
  
Lying back on his bed he sighed, rubbing his hair..today had not been a good day then again no day had been good since that night. It was a friday night and here he was lying alone in his room with just thoughts of the past to keep him company. Growling he sat up and looked around his room, pictures scattered everywhere, frowning he reached down and picked up an old picture. It was of three five year olds, two looking at one another while the other simply wiggled his fingers above their heads and stuck his tongue out at the camera. Glancing at the other pictures he sighed, it had always been that way. The two of them would have some special something that only the two of them knew about and he would be there on the outside looking in.   
  
Crouching down he began to gather them up before he stopped, tilting his head at a recent picture of the three of them together. It was different from the others, Dawson had his arm around Joey and was beaming away and well frankly so was he but it was Joey who caught his eye. She was looking directly at him and smiling that small smile she got when she was thinking about something. Sitting on the floor with his back resting against his bed, he just gazed at the photograph. Some small part of him hoped maybe it was a sign, maybe it was a little something he could hold onto but on the other hand maybe it was nothing.  
  
Looking behind him as something hit his window, what the hell was that? If that was damn kids they would find out just how fast a runner Pacey Witter was when it came down to chasing some stupid ass kids. Getting to his feet he walked to the window, confused evident on his face as Joey looked up at him. Opening the window he whispered," Joey?"  
  
Joey smiled weakly," Yeah Pacey, it's me I really need to talk to you."  
  
Pacey sighed, shaking his head," Last time you said you wanted to talk to me, I did most of the talking and I don't fancy making a fool out of myself again Jo."  
  
Joey shook her head," This time it'll be different I promise Pacey.." Pacey sighed,  
  
" Alright then, one last time. You coming up to me or am I coming down to you?" Joey took a minute to think before she grabbed hold of a nearby tree and began to climb, Pacey smirked slightly," Guess that answers my question." Joey walked along the branch leading to Pacey's window carefully, wobbling slightly she attempted a smile to reassure Pacey as he looked at her worriedly.   
  
Stopping she eyed the distance between the window and the tree, taking the jump she cried out as she toppled backwards," Jo!" The next thing she knew strong arms wrapped around her and had pulled her inside, she breathed heavilly as she felt herself pressed up against Pacey and the intoxicating smell of his aftershave tingled her senses. Pacey held Joey tight, his hand instinctively moving to stroke her hair," God Jo, you sure know how to give a guy a heart attack." Pulling away she gazed up at him and smiled at his concern as he held her face, stroking her cheeks softly before he moved away reluctantly. Sitting down on his bed he asked,  
  
" So Miss Potter, to what do I owe the pleasure?"  
  
Joey took a seat, reaching out her hand she took Pacey's hand in hers. Pacey looked surprised but what surprised him even more is what Joey did next. One minute she was holding his hand and the next she was kissing him, her lips pleading with his to respond as her tongue slid across his bottom lip. Closing his eyes he wrapped his arms around Joey's small frame until he held her in his arms, kissing back he could feel a desperation in Joey that was only reflected in himself when she wasn't around. " Jo.." He moaned softly but her eyes stopped him, the love he saw in those brown eyes it was then he knew she wanted this. Pulling her close he slid his hands through her hair as his tongue explored her mouth, god she tasted wonderful. Breaking off he looked at her breathless, a small smile lit up her face before she leaned down nuzzling his nose softly. He gasped as she made a trail of butterfly kisses across his face to his ear, whispering,  
  
" I love you Pacey Witter...I was just too afraid to say it before, I want you in my life and I want you to be the one I turn to.." Pacey smiled, his heart was doing a small jig, taking Joey's face in his hands he smirked,  
  
" About time as well Potter, I've been in love with you for a while now, but what about Dawson?"  
  
Joey kissed him lightly," What about him?" Pacey laughed burying his head in her shoulder before he kissed her gently," My my Josephine, I must be a very bad influence on you. You've forgotten the golden boy." Joey smiled nuzzling her head into the crook of his neck, saying softly,  
  
" I wouldn't say bad influence, I would say an enlightening one."  
  
Pacey smiled simply holding Joey in his arms, for once in his life things had turned out good.  
  
THE END  
' I feel so alive, for the very first time and I can think I can fly ' - POD Alive Soundtrack off Blue Crush 


End file.
